


Nation Drabbles

by brianto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Memory Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Nations think about? </p><p>This is just a collection of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. America

My People *smiles softly*….

It is believed the Nation is the child of the people…I say the people are the children of the Nation.  
I hear ALL of you. I feel ALL of you. I know EVERY ONE of your names.

Those that were born here centuries ago the Natives…  
They were Born of me…. American by Blood.

Those first newcomers the Pilgrims…  
To the Immigrants who still come to find a new home here...  
They are a part of me …American in Name.

To those born in my house I hold all respect and love for you.  
To those adopted in my house I hold all respect and love for you.

To the Nations who have lost children to me…I Pledge I will protect and care for them.


	2. France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France thinks on his parentage.

Time has passed but I still wonder why did he raise me? I wasn’t his…Spain was. 

Rome was always a confusing man. 

It did hurt seeing my true family together…. being on the outside looking in. 

Did they know? 

Did Germania ever tell them the truth?

Don’t get me wrong. I had a splendid childhood for the most part. 

I do not fault Rome or Germania or even Mother. 

Although…. Why? Someone tell me why?


	3. America

I sit on my thrown.... for what?

When the old Empires said be careful what you asked for, now I know why.

Question now is how will I go out.... like the other Empires....

Fall and die out like Rome and Germania, Fall and become a shadow of my old glory like England, Like Turkey...

After the Cold War I pitied Russia for falling like the others did...

...now I pity myself more...as I sit here on my thrown...


	4. Unwanted marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia reflects on his marriage with Brandenburg many years ago.

I never loved him as anything more than a brother....

our brothers thought it best...I never wanted to marry him...

Yes it expanded my kingdom but I didn't want it to start like this.

He may have been the first to claim my body but he'll never own my heart and soul...


	5. Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia's thoughts

Germany says I am still imprisoned...

That like Russia --who had me chained and locked away -- America too has me bound...

Nein I say...

Unlike then I am in love...

This binding was my choice, not someone else's.


	6. Making a Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America's POV

Sometimes I look to the sky and wonder am I making a difference....

Or am I a failure?

So many great Nations came before me and fell....Will I one day fall as well?

When I look to the sky I don't find the answers but I do realize something...

Like the sky....I have no boundaries...

I am free to rise or fall...It's my choice.

...I will make a difference....


	7. Pillow Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia and America

What no one knows is Russia and I use to have sleepovers during the Cold War.

*snickers* Pillow fights solved a lot of problems.


	8. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Touch Trio -- France, Spain, Prussia

We had sleepovers a lot.

We always ended them with a game of who can stay up the longest...

Problem was we never knew who actually won!


	9. Fall of the Soviet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Russia

America had gone to see Russia to gloat after the fall of the Soviet.

He frowns as he looked around them at the ruins and the mess. 

America looks to Russia then, it pained him now to see his Allie slash enemy in this state...

"Russia dude...I'm so sorry..."


	10. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Canada

They say we are different...

We say we are the same....

 

There are no differences...

We are North America...

 

We are TWINS...


End file.
